


Barry's Birthday Story

by VenezuelanWriter



Series: Love never dies, it evolves [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Having/developing a crush, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Barry's first birthday as The Flash. There are 8 unread messages on his phone at 5 am,  there is a surprise his friends have planned for him,  and then there is the mysterious present Cisco seems to have for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry's Birthday Story

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking, people text (a lot). And on birthdays, most people check their phone first thing in the morning to find a lot of birthday texts. How come no one has ever written that for Barrisco? (or that I haven't read it for any of my otps?!).
> 
> I'm awfully sorry for the title. I couldn't think of something better and I really wanted to post this!
> 
> Also inspired by a friend who once textually told me: When you love someone there is no going back to not loving them ever again. You have created a bond for your whole existence. It is wonderful. Love is the only magic I’m interested believing in for now.

When Barry realized his birthday was coming, it hadn’t even been for himself. It had been because Iris had asked him what he was planning on doing that day. Then he checked the calendar and knew it was just two weeks away.

He loved birthdays, don’t misunderstand him, he loved celebrating them and spending time with his family and his loved ones that day. He also loved to show his love even more for the people he cared about in their special days, by giving them original, deserved and meaningful presents and letting them know how much they meant to him.

He had just been busy lately. He hadn’t even realized this was going to be his first birthday as The Flash (which would probably be cool, right?).

The moment Iris knew he had nothing in mind for the occasion, she took the opportunity to surprise him, just telling him that he wouldn’t have to worry about it anyway.

Barry had noticed Caitlin and Cisco were involved in the surprise, too (he didn’t think that part exactly was supposed to be a secret), and he couldn’t wait already to know what they were planning.

However, he just had to be patient.

* * *

When he opened his eyes for the first time that day, as any other day he hadn’t set up his alarm, he had no idea what time it was.

He grabbed his phone to check the time, then, and after he checked it was just 5 am in the morning, he noticed he had… what? 8 messages from four different chats on WhatsApp.

When he opened the app, he read the four different recipients. Linda, at 4:46am, Patty at 2:14 am, Caitlin at 1:15am and Cisco at, how considerate, 00:00 am.

He wanted to leave the best for the end so he just read them in that exact order.

Linda’s text read:

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BARRY!!!  *several confetti and festive emojis*. I was just getting ready for some morning jogging when I of course remembered today’s your special day. Hopefully, we’ll meet later, by the way :D. I wish your day is awesome no matter what and you know meta or not you’ll always be able to count me in as your backup! Enjoy your day, sweetie!”

He smiled at her kind words and quickly typed down:

“Thank uuuu! I’m eager to find out what you all guys have planned for later. I absolutely hope to see you, too!! Thanks agaaiiiin”

He went back to the chats’ tab. Now, Patty’s.

“Barry!!! I know we haven’t talked in a while but I could not ignore the fact that today’s your birthday!!! I think you’re gonna read this when you wake up, but here in Midway City is already 9 am, haha. I wish you all the best things in the world because despite everything you deserve them, Barry. You’re a true hero, happy birthday!”

He was speechless. He did not expect a text from her. It made less shocking that it wasn’t this early over there. He replied:

“Thanks, Patty. You’re an awesome girl and easily my best ex. I’m glad we are friends, for real. I hope you’re doing well at your CSI studies, you know I’m fully available to help you in anything you need about that. And anything in general that I can help you with, actually. Thanks again for texting, I missed you.”

He sighed, still moved by her memory, and proceeded to read Caitlin’s text.

“Barry!!! I _so_ tried to stay up ‘til midnight, but I couldn’t, the sleep beat me up but intention’s what matters, right? Happy birthday!!!!! After I met you my life changed in a way I never thought it could and thanks to you now I’m able to help and save people like everybody would like. Even when I used to associate you with a bad moment of my life, after Ronnie went missing and everything (#me trying not to get emotional about it…), I later discovered in you a loyal friend. Thanks for everything you’ve done for me this past year, I don’t know if I can be more thankful for it. You’re a great man and you deserve the best of the best in your life.

“I hope to see you later to give you a proper greeting as it must and to celebrate a lot with everyone!! Now I’m going back to sleep ‘cause I’m pretty sleepy, haha. Love you!!!”

Awww, he immediately thought.

“THANKS, CAIT! You’re one of my beeest friends and I’m gonna take this chance to thank you, too, for everything. Like, saving my life so many times and worrying about me like the big sis I never had. Your nice words got me smiling and also thankful to destiny for giving me the chance of knowing you and Cisco. You’re both awesome and need to know it. We’re an excellent team and I’m sure we’re going to accomplish big things together.

“Btw I’m sooo excited about whatever you guys planned. Can’t wait!!! And thanks again, Cait. Luv ya too *heart emojis*”

He sighed again now, but this was a content sigh. He went back to read the only chat he hadn’t still read, Cisco’s.

“Barry Allen, I don’t even know where to start. 26 years ago today, you were born in this world to spread amazing things and to make the life of whoever surrounded you better. You’re brave and kind, you worry about the people you care, you make your family proud, you’re the friend everyone wants, you’re…. awesome, Bar. I don’t know what I might have done in my previous lives to deserve having you as my friend in this lifetime. I truly hope we find each other whatever happens, in whatever universe, cause Barry Allen I could not ask for a better bro.  Thank you for always being there for me when I most need it, whenever I’m sad, or bored, or destroyed, anxious… thank you for always listening to me without falling asleep or getting bored when I call you at nights asking you for advice or comfort. I hope I do fine as your friend and retrieve you all the good you do for me.

“You’re a hero, you have a bright spirit, and I hope from the deepest of my heart that no one ever gets to take that away from you. You always understand me and you have never judged me for the things I’ve done, something almost anybody has ever done for me. Your friendship is one of the things I hope I’ll never lose and hopefully you think the same way about mine.

“You and Cait both mean the world to me and have always made me feel part of something big. Now, besides the fact that I help you save the world (which I highly appreciate, I mean I get to be a hero too, thanks to you) you’re my best friend ever and I don’t know if that’s enough for you to understand how much you mean to me. I mean it. Joe, Henry and Iris couldn’t be prouder of you and even when I didn’t see you growing up, I do know the kind of man you’re now and I know that’s not what you usually find out there. I know you’re way better than that.

“I hope you have the best of birthdays you can have (not the best ever because there are a lot more to come) and that you live  your life to its fullest because we’re not young forever. Never stop being the way you are and do crazy stuff while you still can. I also hope you like what I got you, ahhaha I’m nervous about that.

“I don’t say this too often, but I love you, man, you’re awesome.”

Wow. That was just… The best speech ever. When Barry was going to start thinking about something smart and kind to reply, he noticed Cisco was online.

_He probably already noticed I read his text. I’m just gonna call him, instead._

“Hi?” Barry said hesitantly when Cisco picked up the phone. He wouldn’t have called if he hadn’t seen him online since it was pretty early.

“Birthday guy!!! Happy birthday, dude! Why are you up this early?” Cisco’s enthusiastic and then intrigued voice filled his ears.

“Thanks! Mmm, I don’t know, kind of woke up and started reading the texts I got,” he replied smiling.

“Oh, so you read mine already.” He didn’t sound too eager about it. Just… unprepared, maybe.

“Absolutely. It got me speechless, man. I don’t know what to say besides thank you.”

“You don’t have to say anything else, Bar.” Cisco internally took a deep breath. Barry had read his text and he was speechless. That was good.

“Your friendship means a lot to me, as well. You are my best friend and I care a lot about you. You and Caitlin are, I mean, but y’know, you’re my bro.” Barry said. He couldn’t just _not_ saying anything.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Cisco replied. Even for his own ears, he was getting tense already.

“Yeah… and, by the way, love you, too.” Barry was sure it was rude not to reply an ‘I love you’ if it was meant in silence.

“The other day I saw this meme that read _If you don’t have gay moments with your best friends then you failed as best friends_ ” Cisco joked to chill himself  off. This was Barry. His best friend in the world. And he was just listening to him saying the feeling was mutual. He was allowed to chill off.

Barry laughed.

“I think we just succeeded, then, though that was _not_ gay…” he trailed off still laughing. “Hey, why are you up this early?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I don’t know, I think the nap I took yesterday to stay up until midnight may have been really effective.” Too enthusiast? Maybe.

“You didn’t have to do all that, Cisco.” Because, of course, Barry Allen thinks he’s not a reason good enough for people to do that.

“I know, I just wanted to. Plus, it was worth it, I sent the text exactly at midnight.”

Barry laughed again.

“What? I’m a perfectionist.” Cisco added.

“Sure. Hey, so, I’m… I don’t know, tryna get back to sleep? I have to go to work tomorrow,” Barry said apologetically after a short silence.

“Oh! Of course, I’ll let you sleep.” Cisco felt somewhat embarrassed.

“Yeah- thanks again, bro,” Barry added finally.

“Anytime, birthday boy. See you later!”

Barry hung up and was left with a smile on his lips. He was so lucky to have such friends. He luckily went back to sleep shortly after that, at least for a couple of hours more.

* * *

His birthday was being awesome. After he woke up for the second time that day, at 8 am, Iris and Joe hugged him like their lives depended on it and gave him their presents. They also expressed all their good wishes and made sure to have ready his favorite breakfast.

Then, he’d received a text from Caitlin that read: “Check your mailbox! ;)”. When he did, he found a wrapped box with a note: “Like the old-fashioned way is better. Hope you like it. –Cait”. It was a pack of a ceramic cup plus a to-go one with little doodles of lightings on them.

At the CCPD, he received a text from an unknown number. “Get outside, got a present for you –CC.” He wasn’t fully of who CC was. He excused himself and checked who was around. He spotted Snart, and he didn’t know whether or not he had to be worried.

“What do you want, Cold?” He asked the former criminal, trying not to drag too much attention towards them. At least, he wasn’t carrying his cold gun for the moment.

“Come on, Barry, can’t one congratulate their favorite hero on their birthday?” Leonard accused, a slight smile on his lips.

“Thanks… I guess.” Barry replied, feeling weird.

“Just wanted you to know that since I’m trying to be grateful I returned some of the money I’ve stolen from the CC Bank.”

“I knew you’d play the hero,” Barry grinned, content.

“Shut up, I’m just trying to save the world’s future… without screwing the present.” Snart rolled his eyes.

Had that been humor? Plain and harmless humor. Gosh. This guy was changing.

“Tell me about it. Now, let’s get back to work. Thanks again.” Leonard nodded and turned around. Barry couldn’t distinguish perfectly but some meters away apparently Leonard got into something and disappeared. Maybe invisibility was a real thing now. Cisco would love to hear about this.

Then, Captain Singh had pretended he didn’t remember his birthday until noon to then surprise him giving him the rest of the day off.

“How could I forget, Allen? You’re the best CSI in the whole department!” He’d told him.

When he was on his way to STAR Labs, there was a phrase written in the sky with something that seemed an airplane trail: “Enjoy your day, Flash”. He smiled, surprised and as soon as he entered the cortex, before saying anything else, he asked Caitlin and Cisco, who were there:

“Was that any of you?”

And then Harry walked into the room before Cisco and Caitlin could actually ask Barry what he was talking about.

“Actually, it was me.”

He turned around to find Harry, a slight smile on his lips.

“Oh, thanks a lot, Harry.” He said, still impressed.

“It’s the least I can do for the guy that helped me get my daughter back. Plus there is a lot of tech here to do cool stuff.”

Harry left the room again, and Cisco and Caitlin after exchanging looks of confusion got up to hug Barry.

“Did you like the gift?” Asked Caitlin, still hugging him.

“Oh-yeah!” He pulled back. “Sorry I didn’t text back. I absolutely loved them.”

“I’m glad!” She cheered.

“I’m giving you mine later, ok?” Cisco told him, giving him a one-armed hug.

“Sure, dude. And by the way, what do you guys have planned for later?”  Barry asked curiously. He bet by now they’d finally tell him.

“What time is it?” Caitlin asked them both.

Barry checked his phone.

“Uhm, almost 1 o’clock. Why?”

“Well then you’ll have to wait 4 hours more to find out.” She said and crossed her arms in an I’m-inconvincible motion.

“Guyyys,” he tried, with puppy eyes.

“Nope. It’s a surprise.” Cisco interfered this time and Barry’s pout was useless.

The day kind of went by, and in the afternoon, he finally got to know they had planned for him a surprise party.

Joe gave him a plane ticket to Nevada –where he’d always wanted to go-, Hartley gave him a Central Panthers’ Jersey  Shirt (Barry’s favorite soccer team), he got to see his father again, who surprised him with his presence and with a pair of new jeans, Iris, besides a new set of ties (“to wear on special occasions”) bothered to decorate his delicious and spectacular looking cake (It was white chocolate covered with cute little lightings and balloons all over the cake besides the obligatory “Happy birthday Barry!” text) , and Wally, who was also there and for him that was enough, cooked dinner for everyone as contribution (exquisite lasagna, Barry’s favorite, of course).

He was only missing Cisco’s present.

* * *

Cisco was nervous. _It’s Barry, for God’s sake._

Why was everything such a big deal? Starting from the midnight birthday text. _Don’t worry,_ he thought, _people still send these texts. It’s not only you._

Why would he be worried about what he’d think about his gift? Oh, right, maybe because it was a little compromising? Or, was it that he couldn’t imagine himself giving him the gift in from of everyone? Well, that he could solve. He’d give him the gift when they were alone. That’s a piece of cake.

But then everyone was around at STAR and then they were already leaving to Barry’s place for his celebration and that place was crowded and would he really have to ask people to excuse them? Why couldn’t it just happen casually? Why had Barry to notice Cisco wanted privacy? Agh, before the night was over he had to do something or he wouldn’t give him the gift that night.

It seemed easier to tell Barry to join him in the kitchen for a minute. Easier than telling everybody to excuse them, at least.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt you guys, could you lend me Barry for a second?” Cisco told Cait and Iris who were currently talking to the birthday man.

They nodded politely, and Barry went to the kitchen with Cisco. Oh, the lovely and _lonely_ kitchen.

“So you’re giving me whatever you got for me now?” Barry asked him smirking.

“Yeap,” Cisco replied, a little anxious.

Barry leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms, expectantly.

“This looks like you’re going to give me tickets for a strip club or something,” Barry joked. He obviously had noticed that Cisco hadn’t given him his gift, yet. Plus, he had wanted them to be alone for the moment.

“Can you close your eyes, please?” Cisco asked him, in a rush.

Barry looked surprised but then obeyed.

In that moment, Cisco felt so tempted to kiss him. Holy crap. Was he reaaally developing a crush on him? On the straightest man alive? Life was _unfair_.

He got a little box from his back pocket and placed in on his palm.

“Now, open them.”

Barry did and looked at the small, closed box.

“You’re proposing me?” He asked smiling as he took the box from Cisco’s palm.

When he opened it, he wasn’t actually expecting a ring.

“Oh.” He eyed the simple platinum ring. Probably 8mm of width- probably made of Silver.

“This isn’t a proposal, of course,” Cisco said nervously. _That was a joke, you idiot,_ Cisco said to himself. Still, he’d clarified it _._ “Maybe sort of. A best friends’ proposal?”

He let Barry take the ring out of the box and detail it.

It had engraved a date inside. “ OCT 7th 2014”.

“This… this is the day I woke up from the coma.” Barry said, trying to process it.

“I know. It’s… I just wanted to give you something special. And this was the day your life changed completely, so…” He trailed off unsure of what else to say.

“Thanks, I-I love it,” Barry replied. Again, he was pretty much speechless.

“And it’s the day we formally met. And the day _my_ life changed as well. It’s an important date for both of us, as friends and as individuals and I just don’t want you to ever forget the greatness that started to be part of you that day.” Cisco explained his concept of the date. It was not being entirely easy but he knew it was one of those moments when you either talk without thinking too much through your words or you stay paralyzed in silence.

“Cisco, this is the best present of all,” Barry said, looking up from the ring, the one he hadn’t stopped staring at as Cisco talked; then he looked at the darker man in his eyes.

“C’mon, you’ve got a ticket to Nevada,” Cisco replied with ease.

“Don’t reject the credit, alright? This got significance and it’s deep. I’m never going to take it off.” Barry assured as he put it on his ring finger.

“Luckily I’ll manage to get your suit in it soon. I just have to figure out how, without ruining it. So it’ll be functional, as well.” Cisco said cracking a smile.

“Is already functional. It reminds me of friendship. And love, and heroism.” Barry replied looking at it and smiling. Then again into Cisco’s eyes.

“Yes, you could say that.” Barry’s stare was making him –not nervous, just… impatient, maybe. Anxious. “So, um- let's go back to the party?”

“Sure, I have to show this to everyone.”


End file.
